


Electric

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [23]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Electricity, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarrod and Dave find a good use for a quack medical device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

Dave turned when he heard the door and gave Jarrod a sympathetic look as he limped into the room. He took note of the box under the lawyer’s arm, but was more concerned with how his lover was feeling. “What did the doc say about your ankle?”

Jarrod grimaced as he sat down, but Dave had to wonder about the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. He set the box and his case on the side table. “Just a bad sprain,” Jarrod told him. “He told me to rest and ice it and he tried something new to see if it would help with the pain and swelling.” He bent over to take off his boots, but Dave quickly knelt down and swatted his hand away.

“Let me.” Dave pulled off one boot and then grabbed the one on Jarrod’s injured foot. “Did the good doctor’s treatment help?” he asked as he gently worked the boot off.

“Not exactly.”

Dave looked up and the mischievous twinkle had turned into a devilish gleam. He quirked an eyebrow. “Reckon you’re gonna let me in on it?”

Jarrod sighed in relief when Dave placed his foot on a small footstool. “Thanks, Dave.”

Dave sat on the sofa beside him and put his hand on Jarrod’s thigh. “So?” he asked, kneading gently.

“It’s something new called electrotherapy,” Jarrod explained, patting the wooden box. “A battery-powered device that’s supposed to cure all manner of things, including reducing pain and swelling. Dr. Merar isn’t convinced, but he tried it out on my ankle.” Jarrod grinned. “I told him it was helping and convinced him to let me borrow it so I could continue using it for the next few days.”

Now Dave’s curiosity was piqued. Jarrod wasn’t acting like someone who was just grateful that his injury was better. He adjusted his position so he was slightly facing Jarrod and started to play with the fine hair on the back of the other man’s neck. “How come I get the feeling you hoodwinked the good doctor?”

Jarrod turned his head, leaned over and kissed Dave. Jarrod’s lips were soft and yielding and Dave plundered them with his own. He grasped the back of Jarrod’s neck more firmly to prolong the kiss. 

“It sent quite the tingle through my foot,” Jarrod murmured huskily, “and made me wonder what it would feel like if it was used somewhere else.” His hand found its way to Dave’s groin and squeezed slightly.

Now Dave understood and his manhood started to stir in his pants. “You reckon it’s safe?” He flashed Jarrod a grin.

“Didn’t hurt my foot.” Jarrod gave Dave a rakish wink.

Unfortunately, Dave didn’t have time to indulge himself or Jarrod right then. “But a sheriff’s work is never done. I’ve got to get back to the jail,” he murmured, nuzzling Jarrod’s lips, “but Billy’s taking over at six. I’ll get some ice for your ankle for now and we can try out the rest after dinner.”

“I guess we’ll find out if anticipation really does make things sweeter,” Jarrod said with a suggestive grin. “I’ve got some contracts to look over, I just hope I’ll be able to concentrate.”

*

Jarrod, already naked on the bed, stretched languidly when Dave finished massaging some soothing liniment into his ankle. “Now that did help.”

Dave flashed a sexy grin. He had undressed as well and Jarrod admired his bare form as he put the liniment away and brought over the wooden box. “Ready to play?”

Jarrod just grinned in response and sat up. Dave got onto the bed beside him and opened the box. 

“I’ve already made sure the battery’s working.” Dave took out the cables and set them to the side.

Reaching in to the box, Jarrod pulled out a metal rod with a curved end that ended in a bulbous protrusion. “I can think of somewhere this might fit,” he said lasciviously. Dave just smirked.

“I like this one.” He held up a metal brush. Jarrod raised an eyebrow at the gleam in Dave’s eyes.

Setting down the brush, Dave started hooking up the cables. “Your idea, you first.”

Not at all opposed to that proposal, Jarrod scooted back, used a pillow to make himself comfortable against the headboard and spread his legs. “I’m all yours.”

Dave leaned over and gave him a hard kiss. “Don’t you forget it.” He attached the brush to one of the cables, ran it over his finger and pulled back slightly. “Interesting.” 

Jarrod held his breath as Dave moved the brush closer. His stomach muscles rippled with the pulsing tingle when Dave brushed it across his skin.

“Like that?”

Jarrod nodded. “Lower, Dave.”

Dave ran the brush down the faint trail of hair that led to Jarrod’s groin. The sensation was arousing and when the pierced tip of his cock started to show itself, Jarrod wondered how it would feel if Dave touched the brush to the metal ring. He remembered the pain and pleasure of having it pierced and knowing gold conducted electricity, Jarrod speculated that the feeling would be even more intense.

But just before he was about to ask, Dave stroked the brush in between his thigh and his balls and stopped. The pulses from the machine grew more intense and Jarrod started to squirm as the tingle turned into a pleasurable burn. “Oh, god,” he muttered and caught Dave’s intense gaze.

“Want to try the other attachment?’ he suggested wickedly.

Jarrod nodded but asked quickly, “Can you do something else first?”

Dave grinned. “Always happy to oblige. What do you want?”

“Brush it against the ring.”

Dave raised a questioning eyebrow. “Won’t that be a little too much?”

“Won’t know until we try.” Jarrod tensed as Dave ran the brush up the underside of his erection and then the strong jolt of electricity made him flinch in shock.

“You all right?”

“Never better.” Jarrod took a deep breath. “That was beyond intense. Could you keep it there longer this time?” Jarrod watched as Dave moved the brush.

“You just tell me when you’ve had enough, lover.” Dave slipped the brush through the ring in Jarrod’s cock.

This time Jarrod was expecting the painful thrill. His hands gripped the sheets tightly, the pulses of electricity growing more intense until he couldn’t take the flame that ran though his cock any longer. “Enough,” he gasped. Even after Dave removed the brush, the end of his cock still throbbed and the sweet agony only fuelled his arousal further.

Dave leaned over and kissed the end of Jarrod’s cock. “It’s warm,” he observed. “I’ll help cool it down some more.” Dave tongue slipped through the ring and tugged on it as his lips encased the entire tip.

“If you keep that up,” Jarrod groaned, “I’m not gonna last for the rest of it.”

Dave planted one last kiss on Jarrod’s penis before moving up to kiss his lips. “If you say so.” Jarrod could tell Dave was having almost as much fun as he was.

Jarrod closed his eyes to try and calm himself while Dave changed to the curved probe. They flew open at the shock behind his balls.

“Here we go,” Dave told him in a husky drawl. The sensation moved back until it was touching the tight pucker of Jarrod’s ass. Jarrod gasped when Dave inserted the tip inside and his sphincter started to contract on its own.

Dave’s eyes caught his. “Good?’

Jarrod nodded, unable to breathe as the pleasure built. Then Dave bent over again and swallowed Jarrod’s cock in one swift motion.

Jarrod couldn’t hold it any longer. He cried out as the pulses of his cock matched the pulses in his ass. His seed shot down Dave’s throat and his orgasm continued to rip through him. Dave’s tongue played with the ring and Jarrod felt him twist the probe.

“Enough,” he begged hoarsely as the continued orgasm started to get painful, “please, Dave, enough.”

Dave obliged and slipped the probe out. He unhooked the device before he moved up beside Jarrod and wrapped his arms around him. Nuzzling Jarrod’s neck, he commented, “Reckon I don’t have to ask you how good it was.”

Breathing heavily, Jarrod murmured back, “As soon as I recover, it’s your turn.”

Dave gave him a sexy grin. “Can’t wait.” They shared a sensual kiss and when they broke off, Jarrod could only smile at Dave’s suggestion. “Think we can find us one of those for our own?”

**Author's Note:**

> a picture and description of the A. Gaiffe electrotherapy machine can be found here:  
> http://w1tp.com/imquack.htm


End file.
